DUELIST MASTERS DMT
by Dragon of Midnight Alexis
Summary: Marika wins a tournament a receives many prizes. What is intriguing is her new virtual game which will open the door to many secrets around her. Chapter 3 is now posted.
1. CRAZY DREAM FOLLOWED BY CRAZY DAY

**DUELIST MASTERS (DMT)**

**A/N:** (Takes a deep breath) Wow…I've been waiting for ages to be able to write this story and now I finally can. Unfortunately for me, school has taken up most of my time, especially with all the AP classes for this year. To those who are expecting me to update one chapter everyday- I'm sorry to disappoint you. My systematic schedule for updating will be for each weekend one chapter of the most reviewed fanfic I have posted up; I will try to follow it.

For those of you who are fans of my Egyptian fic "My Life and Love in Egypt" it has been changed to "Love and Fate Have No Difference". The reasons are because the anime version of the Egyptian arc episodes have shown up and I have to make everything more detailed and updated. Also because the anime always has small changes from the manga version. But the same OC characters will still be in the story. As for "Bring Me Out of Misery" has been changed to "Where She Lies, Broken Inside" because many people didn't like it so now it will be less angst but still be more angst then all my other stories.

THANKS all those who have participated in my applications. I will try to write this story to the best of my ability so none of your efforts go to waste. For those of you who are in the dark about this concept, it's just about how this fanfic is not an interactive one (according to Fanfiction laws etc). However, communicating through e-mail is not. So if anyone is interested please send me your email address in a review and for subject please put "DMT Midnight" so you will not end up in my spam mail. If you do not feel comfortable sending me your e-mail; please don't because I don't want people starting to report me for violating their privacy.

Here are some things I am warning everyone on. This fanfic does not contain yaoi, shoen-ai, lemons, or limes etc. So if you were hoping on it…I'm sorry but this is the wrong fic. Most people in here are OC characters, some I own some others own. After every chapter I will state which character is related to who. The original YGO cast will appear eventually but with different names and appearances. Don't worry you'll know who's who. Kazuki Takahashi owns YGO since 1996. He will eventually appear in the story but under a different name-Kabuki Tamasaki; the reason is because I don't want to get sued by anyone.

I also warn to all that there will be some spoilers from DOMA episodes and tiny bits of Egyptian arc. But I must point out that soon enough you'll see words like "kyeilons", "seikons", and "daihos". They are nothing to do with the YGO series, mangas etc. I made them up. Don't worry for now what they mean, you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough.

Last thing is ratings for this fic will change. Some will appear to be G and some will be R. Until I get to R, I'm setting the scale at PG for language and violence. However, when the story goes to climax it will be R for language, violence, and creepiness.

Another thing is my grammar may not be 100 perfect but I bet everyone can understand what I'm writing. Alright this is the longest I've ever written for an author's note. I won't do this as much in the future and I hope everyone will enjoy this story. If you don't…just read another one because I do not appreciate flaming. Giving me opinions is fine but not hate letters!!!! Okay? Read, review, and enjoy. (My motto-which I use often in Author Notes.)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: CRAZY DREAM FOLLOWED BY CRAZY DAY**

(Dream state in main character POV)

At the time, I was coming back from school and walking through a park; to get to my house. Then it happen. I heard ruffling sounds and leaves shaking in the bushes behind me. But when I turned around I was met with the most adorable creature in all of duel monsters. Innocent yellow eyes with purple orbs stared up into my café ones and I could do nothing but stare in aw.

Suddenly I heard it's cute voice mutter three words mentally to me of which I never thought I would hear.

'Kuriboh destroy you!' It screamed in my head telepathically in a very high toned voice, as if it was belonging to a small enraging two year old.

My face turned from 'You're so cute' to 'What the heck!'. The cute brown puff ball had cute legs and arms; the little claws it had soon turned huge, and the eyes became a tint of menacing green. A mouth which I did not know Kuribohs possessed, appeared and it open wide as if it to bite me. I made a move to run way, but as soon as I did it jumped at me. It's small furry body lit up and slammed into my left side. I felt a painful burning sensation as if it just exploded on me.

(End of Dream state)

I woke up tiredly but still shocked with my face filled in sweat._I've been having that dream every night and everytime is more real. It's exactly the same-I walk from school and get blown up by a psycho Kuriboh, who suddenly has a mouth which is…(starts shivering). _

After waking up, I would have this mondo ache on the left side of my body.

_What kind of sign is this supposed to be? Definitely not a good one. Unless…it's those opposite dreams that say you die and you end rich or something. Nah, that can't be it. I just hope it's not bad luck._

I sighed.

I bet it is. That's the last time I watch Japanese Doma episodes with possessed Kuriboh.

I stretched my arms, yawned, and looked at the alarm clock next to my bed. I then realized it was blinking, signifying that the electricity went off last night. My body fell back into the bed, but reality hit me smack in the face. I stood up in a flash, ran to the living room to check the time. It showed 7:00. If it were any other day, like the weekend, I wouldn't care. Yet, today was my first day of school. According to school schedule it would start at 7:20, and the late bell would ring 7:25.

Aww crud!!! **CRUD!! CRUD!!! CRRRUUUDDD!!!!!!!!**

I changed my clothes and did my daily morning routine at top speed (hitting some things in the process); ran to the kitchen for breakfast and found my mom sitting there, at the table, eating her breakfast calmly; still in pajamas. Apparently far from awake seeing as she poured milk on the table instead of her bowl.

"Um…**MOM** why didn't you wake me up, **ESPECIALLY** on my first day of school?". My voice sounded officially pissed. Not at my mom but at my alarm clock.Luckily she didn't notice my small unstableness.

"I'm sorry Marika, today was your first day? I thought it was Saturday, dear." Now she was mix her coffee with what appear to be salt.

"Greeaatt you're still asleep. For your information today is Wednesday, my first day of school. I'm going to be late now. So tell you what…I'll grab my breakfast and I'll get the heck out of here. Thank for listening and have a great day." I tried saying all this as calmly as I could through clenched teeth so I wouldn't have to resort to yelling at myself.

"Oh and I suggest you not drink that coffee and watch where you pour of milk."

"Ok dear have a good day. Be nice to everyone." her voice sounded as if she was still sleeping and in another world. However, that all changed once she took a sip of her coffee. Her face went sour and she was instantly awake.

She maybe one of the most intelligent people in the world, but when it comes to waking up in the morning, she is a complete zombie.

I stuffed the toast in my mouth and ran into my Blue Matrix Ford hitting my already stressed out head. I was just lucky not to lock my raven black hair in the driver's side door.

I really hope I make it. I really hope I make it. I don't believe in luck but PLEASE LADY LUCK HELP ME!!!

**(In School)**

I was in the clear; it was 7:20 and the late bell would ring at 7:25. Don't ask me how I got here so fast because I don't even know myself. I had everything under control including my locker and schedule. All I had to do was walk into my first period class and meet my new Calculus AP teacher.

I hope she isn't like my annoying calculus teacher from last year. That lady couldn't even take a question calmly. She would raise her voice and make you look like an idiot. Or just make you answer your own question yourself. Honestly, no one asks questions unless they don't know the answers. Well at least most don't.

I walked in my classroom, 8211,only to find the person I least want to see. There she was my old Calculus teacher Mrs. Corral. She stood at a height of 5 feet 9 inches about with a sweet but deceiving smile. Also having extremely short spiked brunette hair and gray/greenish eyes to stare immensely at someone who dared ask a question. She had an extremely thin frame and was in her late 30s.

Holy crap! My day just gets better and better. I'm totally **SCREWED!!!**

She withdrew from writing at the board and stared intently at me waiting for a response to a question she did not ask.

"Hello Mrs. Corral. Where is Mrs. Hondres?" I asked politely as I could.

"Well Mrs. Marks, she has been transferred to Colonel High. However, I'm still here teaching Cherokee High as always." she said in a forced cheery voice with that proud creepy smile plastered on her face. If she were to smile anymore wide her face might crack.

She called me Mrs. Marks because she could never pronounce my true Greek last name, Markakos. So she never bothered anymore. Anything that made her look like an idiot she changed to her convenience.

"I'm glad." I said smiling nicely deceiving her as always. I didn't hate her but yes she was annoying.

"Please sit in the empty seat closest to you."

I sat down and then came what I expected.

"Everyone clear your desks. No calculators just pencils. Everyone will be receiving a pop quiz to see how much you have been practicing math over the summer."

Did I mention she loves torturing us with pop tests and quizzes? Well she does. Luckily I was tutored over the summer.

I received it and it was huge with 40 questions in an hour an forty minutes.

**I'm stuck inside**

**Can't get this done**

**Wish I could hide**

**This scene is really**

**such a pain**

I finished it but it was frustrating to get through since math wasn't my most favorite subject.

**(Later that day)**

I was pasting through my other six classes with the same amount of work but no more pop quizzes. When I say work, I mean **LOTS** of work. What doesn't get done equals homework.

****

I just can't see

How this is any

use to me

This work is

driving me insane.

Seriously who needed to know the ten thousandth term and derivative of x? Or the psyche of the human mind? Who conquered who in the new world? What phases a cell passes? How to say 'it's a pleasure to serve you' in Spanish, and so on.

****

All I really want

is to get away

****

Can anybody tell me…

How much longer

Til I'm done

How much longer

wanna feel the sun

How much longer

I can't wait

How much longer

Until I can play again

Every class teachers lectured on what they expect of you. Also gave out the usual permission slips for your parents to sign. And the usual. What I didn't like was not being able to finish my class work.

****

It's on my mind

I think I'm running

out of time

This waiting's

more than I can take

Class by class I went I never hesitated to check the clock. The second hand seemed slower then usual, ticking by and by.

****

That clock is slow

it's never gonna let me go.

This time

I need more then

just a break

Finally I was out of school and I immediately drove myself home.

Did as I always did, I checked my e-mail and there I received a weird one from someone I have never gotten an e-mail from. I was about the faint because the e-mail was from Ultra Duel's (Dub name for Upper Deck) creator Richard Stone. (**A/N:** I know what your thinking. It's not a real name, it's obviously made up. I don't even know who is the creator.)

**This message is for alias Midnight. You are cordially invited to a World Championship tournament held right here in Lake Worth. As to where, listen for more information at your school's Duel Enrollment club. In accordance to your outstanding credentials on online dueling only you alone may enter. This is a confidential duel yet you will represent Cherokee High and the United States of America. You are the lucky chosen one out of the whole country. The prize awarded will be a high tech Kendai dub name for Konami and Bandai together Duelist Drive dub name for every game system that supports Yugioh game. The date will be Aug the 15 on Saturday at 2:30pm. It is imperative to see you there.**

I was in shock staring at my computer screen. I even pinched myself to find out if this was real.

"OWW!! Ok this is real! MY GOING TO REPRESENT THE USA!!!**U-S-A!!!U-S-A!!! YAY!!!" **I started getting all excited that I fell off my chair. I get really clumsy when I'm excited.

"OWWW!!! I don't care, I'm the chosen one. I bet I'll win though! I hope anyway! But I sure I will!"

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for chapter one. There's one thing that is getting most people confused. Duel Enrollment Club is a dueling club which elects only the best duelist in the school. The better duelist you are the better scholarship you have. It doesn't really exist in real life but I wish it did. But more details will be in the story. Marika and Marika's mom are me characters that I own. represents my real math teacher but she's not as annoying in real life. The song is **"How Much Longer" from Yugioh the Movie soundtrack**. Hope you enjoyed please read and review. 


	2. CONCILIATION FROM THE LIVING AND DEAD

****

DUELIST MASTERS (DMT)

A/N: Everyone, I apologize for the delay. Nature was not in my favor and sent four hurricanes to Florida that I have dealt with. Plus the server had errors all over cyberspace for a couple of days. Enough excuses from me. I'm back, for now.

As for what I stated before about spoilers for Doma, I may not be spoiling much anymore. The reason is because WB has been released new episodes of "Waking the Dragons". However, I will be sticking with the original Japanese versions just in cause they mess it up.

As always-all the rights are reserved to Kazuki Takahashi, who owns Yu-Gi-Oh.

Many people have asked how many have participated in the applications. In total there are 18 Hok-shos (participants) who have joined my story and will appear eventually in this fanfic. Hok-shos (ock-shows) is a word from the Duelic/Daiho language. Don't worry for now about the it. Many words and their definitions will appear throughout the story. Follow instructions in chapter 1 author notes if you want to join. New members are always welcome!

Sorry if the story line seems to be moving slowly. Please just be patient because when the action actually starts it won't stop. Oh I do it for the sole reason of having readers paying close attention to certain details. Plus it adds to suspense. If you pay close attention to these coming chapters you won't be totally lost when things go chaotic.

* * *

**Now to the reviewers**:

Meheeners:Nice start! Don't be so hard on yourself! I can't wait to see the next few chapters!!  
  
Luvs from Mina-chan .

Chicary:Nice chapter, I can't wait to see what'll happen. UD soon!

Kendoro-majin514:YAY!! the story iz up! i think its gonna b really cool! what do u think bakura?  
  
Bakura: LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
screw u then! anyhoo, its all good. u rite ur own pace. i'll listen.

Chi Yagami:Hey! It's Chi Yagami here! Great 1st chappie! Kuriboh the Killer! tiny Kuriboh creeps up behind her AH! Kuriboh gets multiplied by that card Yugi always uses KURIBOHS OF DOOM ARE ATTACKING! gets clobbered by millions of Kuribohs Nice.. EKK... ficcie! lol

Yami Veedragon:Yahoo! Finally the story takes action. fingers and mind are sore from all the email questions  
good start for the story. Can't wait until it gets in into full swing.

Ninja Striker:The first chapter of your story makes me want to know what's going to happen next! I think that I'm going to like this story! .

**FluffyShiki-sama:**Hehe....I like this fanfic a lot. This is actually one of the first YGO fanfans i've read and i wuv it! nn I actually poured my cereal on the counter once when i was really tired.......Chapter 2 please! nn

Thank you guys for reviewing chapter 1!!! Your comments are extremely important to me. Indeed, they are the only things that keep me going. Please keep reviewing and I hope to see new reviewers in the future. Now onto the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: CONCILIATION FROM THE LIVING AND DEAD  **

(At Home)

'I can not believe it' was the only thought I had inside my head. Me, out of all the duelists in the United States, was chosen to go in the ultimate tournament.

I could imagine the look on my face; it was like I was grinning ear to ear or something.

Everything seemed perfect. Well…everything except for the occasional Kuriboh nightmares and déjà vu dreams (which I usually never understood until the incident happened).

I walked downstairs, extra ready for school, with a light hop in every one of my steps.

I met my mom in the kitchen and she was actually not a zombie today. She was a few inches taller than me with dark jet like hair as mine (long and straight). Though at times in the sun, it seemed that it glowed highlighted blond. (**A/N:** Pay attention to this detail.) Her café eyes were always calm and collected. Like me, my parents had tan skin.

"Hi honey, you seem over cheerful. So what happened?"

"Oh nothing mom." I said coolly adjusting my face from over eagerness to calmness.

The expression on her face metamorphed from 'loving mother' to 'interrogative detective'. She looked me straight in the eyes like all mothers do to their children when they want answers. It's as they say, 'reading their open book'.

"Hmm...oh no! Marika! You didn't!" she looked at me sternly.

"What!?!? What did I do?!?!" I asked flabbergasted.

It's not like I blew up something or hurt someone. Why is she going 'oh no!' for?

"You weren't accepted in an international tournament, now were you?" she said this in a tone I knew all to well. It wasn't of anger but of disappointment.

How did she know? It's like she read my mind through my eyes, or something.

"How did you…?"

"Marika you know the old saying 'the eyes are the doors of the soul'. Being a lawyer for many years, I've seen many eyes and the thoughts behind them. Besides you don't really think I wouldn't know my own daughter, now would you?" she paused. "Take a seat…you know how much lawyers want to hear themselves talk."

I sat down and hung my head in defeat. "Your thinking on what dad will say, aren't you?"

"Marika… you know your father does not approve on your dueling all the time."

"But mom I'm really great at it. I've won many things including scholarship money for my future. Meaning college and a wonderful educational chance."

"That is exactly why. Now tell me what you want to be again?" her arms were folded against her chest.

"A doctor." I said in monotone as I did many times before because I repeatedly had to deal with this kind of conversation before.

I like helping people but my true dream is to be an animator and create mangas. I've always loved drawing and letting my imagination run free. Every time though, I'm lassoed back to reality and having to deal with harsh truths.

"I know you want to be an animator and such but you know…"

"Yes,yes animators can be replaced and doctors are permanent and are always needed. Just like dad always says."

I now had a terribly regretful feeling of having to lie to my dad for the sole reason of a tournament. My mom knew the expression on my face immediately.

"Listen, we'll keep this between us…go to that tournament and I'll cover you." she said in a hushed voice.

My face lit up. "OH THANK YOU MOM!!!" I hugged her and hurried to the door with a toast in my mouth.

"Just do me one important favor."

"Wah?" I spoke through my teeth thanks to the bread.

"Win." she said smoothly as if her spirit had returned. (**A/N:** Take note of this line.)

I swallowed the bread, not choking on it and saluted her. "Sure thing mom."

(At school at 7th period- Duel Enrollment Class)

I walked in the door and met with a teacher you wouldn't expect. His name was Sensei Saiga. He was 5 feet 9 inches, 3 inches higher than me. He had dark oval eyes, shoulder length spiked blue hair with some a strand of single hair over his left eye. He had an average frame and he wore a black trench coat going right above his waist. His dark pants also contained chains and he wore black boots.

This is not the ordinary wardrobe of a school teacher, (I know) but in Duel Enrollment we take things to the Japanese style. Because here, the teacher could be as young as seventeen. This folks, was actually his exact age.

"Now you guys...I want you all to practice for the upcoming mini tournament I'm holding soon. So take out your duel disks and rock on. Oh and Jeffrey try to last more than a round, okay?"

Jeffrey Thrasher the most amateur of all the duelist in our group, despite his name. Yet, he had guts. Problem was, he used it at the wrong time and challenged the wrong duelists. He stood at a height of 5 feet 8 inches. He had these emerald determined eyes and braided dark black hair reaching down to his neck. He had a thin frame but was semi-muscular. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans and a wind breaker jeaned jacket.Also his complexion was dark.

"That's fine sensei. I can beat any one of ya!" he said proudly with his nose high.

"**First**…avoid getting beaten by the first draw, **second**…win at least ONE match, **then** you could probably brag."

"Yes…sensei." He replied defeated.

Jon walked over to me and we hugged.

"Ease up on him will ya. You know he does look up to you because you're the master of magicians."

"Yes but he looks up to you also because you're the queen of magicians and dragons."

I looked back at Jeffrey and when he met my eyes...let's just say his were kinda scary. There were hearts in his and he was madly blushing. I looked back at Jon. "I don't think that's why he's looking up to me." I said uneasily.

"Okay maybe he has a little crush."

"I don't think it's little." I looked back and saw that he had just challenged my boyfriend to a duel monsters match which he lost to in his first draw. If that was even possible.

Jon faced turned serious. "Hey Marie, you looked kinda worn out yesterday, is everything alright?"

"Yeah just a long day."

"Let me take a look at your schedule."

I handed it to him and his mouth mouth dropped open. "Dang you sure don't sleep with all of these AP classes making you busy. But wait…"

"What?"

"You have Student Government. Which means…ha! You can make the school do anything. Could you make them vote to put an ice cream machine in the boys bathroom? Or maybe have them send someone in the morning to sell chicken in the courtyard?"

"Um…I think Student Government is more than just food Jon." I said sweat dropping.

Sometimes he could be so serious and other times make no sense, what so ever.

Perfect example was when his face just suddenly turned to a gaze of daydreaming.

"hmmmmm ice cream"

"er...are you even listening Jon?"

"hmmm....chicken..."

"ERm...**hello! Tournament!" I coughed and half yelled to him.**

"Hmmmm....Oh TOURNAMENT! One thing we need to clear up! Here you call me Sensei, not Jon!" he said trying to regain his order.

"Fine **Sensei**." I said glad that I had his attention, but not his egotism.

"That's better, but on a serious note. That e-mail that was sent to you was not exactly true."

"What do you mean?"

Please don't tell me that I'm not going or something.

"I had to chose between the three hot and unstoppable women in this Duel Enrollment class."

"Um…you mean…"

"It's Midnight, Ren, and Raven."

At that moment my two best friends walked over to me. They both were Asian. The one with café eyes and maroon with long electric streaked blue hair above the waist who stood at a height of 5 foot 6 inches was my good friend- Iru Sonobe, also known as Raven. My other friend had sapphire oval eyes with straight black shoulder length hair (some strands of single hair in her face, standing at a height of 5 foot 4 inches-her name was Raine, also known as Ren. She also wore glasses (not the big round ones) and had an attractive and intimidating look to her, just as I did. We gave a group hug and they drew all their attention to Jon.

"I have decided to send you three to the ultimate tournament. This is just cause I got an e-mail yesterday telling me they needed two more contestants. So you girls are the cream of the crop."

"NEATO FRITO BANDITO!!!!" exclaimed Iru. She is always the hyper one.

"Awesome but must you always yell! She's a few inches away from you, you know! Don't make her deaf!" Raine instructed Iru on my behalf. "I somehow saw this coming." she then muttered under her breath. Raine is always to cool but easily tempered kind. Kinda like me but I'm more patient.

"Calm down you guys. But yeah, as always. Yugi and Joey style." I said coolly.

"Question is who's the Yugi and who's the Joey?" Iru asked. "To me you two both seem like…well…weird." Raine attempted to smack her on the head. I caught her hand.

"Enough of this, you people! I need to teach some other people how to draw and speak Japanese;so if you'll excuse me." Jon replied feeling important.

"Yes your highness." we all said in an annoying high toned 'we'll obey your every command' kind of voice.

"Oh by the way, you guys better win or you'll all be under my intensive training 24/7!" he said giving us all a glaring look as do all harsh generals in the army.

"One more thing Jon, actually two more things." I said stopping him.

"Yesh?"

"First is why you didn't chose yourself?"

"Well the duels this time are a little different, so I want to see how you guys handle it." he gave us a weird smile as if planning our demise.

"So you send us to suffer while you sit back and learn."

"No this is a lesson for three of you to learn..."

"WHAT!?!"

"To be smart on your feet, DUH!"

"Ok then…just tell me this…why is John ignoring me?"

"John Saiyan?"

"Yes…he's been avoiding me all yesterday."

"I'll keep an eye out but the best technique is to talk to him yourself."

"Keywords here is that he's **ignoring** me."

"Let's say it together children…he's I-G-N-O-R-I-N-G her."

"Yeah exactly what Iru's implying for me. How am I suppose to speak to a wall?"

"Duel him."

"He won't accept my challenges. Ah, forget about it, I'll find a way through this."

"Alright whatever you say, Marie." Jon replied calmly still willing to help.

"Yeah especially if he's your boyfriend." pointed out Raine.

"Thanks Rainy-san." I said sarcastically.

"Well at least he beat Jeffrey to a bloody pulp. I guess that means...um...I don't know."

(At home)

My dad was home and tired from treating so many patients. He had sapphire eyes with black hair locks which at times seemed purple highlighted in the sunlight. (**A/N:** Pay attention to what I just wrote.) He stood at a height of 6 feet and 2 inches. He had a muscular build to him.Plus as my mom did…they both were around their forties but looked as though they were in their early thirties.(**A/N:** This needs to be taken in account)

Anyway he crept up to his room upstairs as I was left in my room, on my computer. I checked my e-mail inbox. There was an e-mail that couldn't possibly be there.

It read

E-mail: eclipse3604/Subj: Hello/ Date: Aug 13 (**A/N:** I can't post the full e-mail b/c it won't show up.)

It scared the crap out of me. The only reason was because that e-mail address belong to my sister who already passed way two years ago. I didn't know whether to open it or delete it because it might have been a sick prank.

The hand which was over my mouse began to shake. I opened it.

****

Hey kid,

I see you made it to the big leagues. Just be careful because dad has an important reason of not letting you go. However there's two choices in front of you. You can either go and find your destiny; or you can listen to him and be safe. If it were up to me I'd say go and win but heed my words…It's not just a game after you win. You'll find out more about yourself then you want to. Everyone around you will see you differently. You may even regret ever touching a duel monsters card. There is some truth in the fiction and some fiction in the truth. Trust in your dreams to guide you and pay close attention to them. Because they will lead you to what you will become. I do not write this to intimidate you but I'm just looking out for my baby sister. Take care.

Katrina

Tears were brought to my eyes along with confusion.

Was she alive? Did she survive the car crash? I know it's my sister because she used 'hey kid and baby sister' on me. So what is going on?

Suddenly the phone rang in my room and I picked it up. But before I did, I felt as through a power surged through my body and everything around me turned purple. As if I was psychic I felt that I was going to speak to her on the other line.

"Hello?" I asked kind of timid and scared.

"Hey kid."

"Katrina? Is that you? You're alive!"

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. I just wanted to give you a warning for what's in store in your future." her voice was as I remembered it, cool and collected.

"What did your e-mail mean?"

"Just be alert and on guard for what might happen after you win this tournament."

"How do you know I'll win?"

"…"

"Katrina?.. **KATRINA!!!"**

My mom came upstairs when she heard me scream and saw me on the floor crying my heart out with the phone off the receiver.

"What happened Marika?" she ask with the utmost concern only a mother could have for her child.

"I…Katrina…phone…e-mail…I talk to her…." I said trying to breathe through my crying. My eyes were wide and my face was pale.

My mom came over and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Marika but she past away and there's nothing we can do." she tried rubbing my back to calm my trembling but it didn't help.

"No, NO! I think she's alive!" more tears slipped down my face.

"Seth come in here!" my mom called out.

When my dad entered the room and found me broken on the floor he rushed to my side to see what was the problem.

"Marie what's wrong?" he asked anxious.

"Is Katrina really…dead?" I asked hoping to get the answer I wanted. What I got wasn't what I wished.

He spoke gently holding my chin so he could look me straight in the eyes. "Katrina is dead and you have to accept it." He hoped telling me the truth would soothe me.

"But she just e-mailed and called me!" I said kind of fired up yet confused. Denying was the only thing I could do right now.

My dad went to my computer screen and he found nothing.

"You have no mail. And I never heard the phone ring." my father replied.

"Am I going crazy?"

"No sweetheart I think you are just stressed out about school." my mom said trying to make things better.

I went to bed after they left but I was far from shutting my eyes.

Destiny? Was she speaking to me over the grave? I can't be going crazy! I know she's warning me about something, but what?

****

A/N: Well that's it. Sorry I ended in a sad note. Iru Sonobe is created by FluffyShiki-sama. And Raine Nguyen is created by Yami Veedragon. Jon Saiga is created by OmniKamikaze. Katrina was created by me. Marika's parents were created by me. Thanks to Yami Veedragon for helping me some lines.

Please review!


	3. GAME OF AMITY

****

DUELIST MASTERS (DMT)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own YGO though I am an entitled to be an obsessive fan. Kazuki Takahashi 1996 copyright.

****

Author Notes: Due to school, teaching, work etc. I will not be able to update often; as many have you have observed lately. One thing is for certain, **I will not abandon this story!!!!!!! **I'm only stating this message because someone I know implied "that it seemed as if I was abandoning it." **FYI: THE RUMORS ARE NOT TRUE!**

Furthermore, I ask that I have **FIVE or more **reviews for each chapter. I'm not asking for much since I know there are about 20 or 30 OC characters out there. If you can not somehow send a review, then just e-mail me.

****

Message for reviewers: For **Crystal Angel 1 and Demon Majick**, I would like to know if you wanted to participate. Please respond back in a review leaving your e-mail so we can talk about it.

As for **Yami Veedragon, Meheeners, Chicary, Kendoro-majin514, Chi Yagami, Ninja Striker, Fluffy Shiki-sama **thank you for the reviews!!! You guys mean a lot to me!

For the rest of the ppl who read and don't review…don't hesitate. However, don't flame or send hate letters to me. _(Why would someone want to do that to me in the first place, I don't know.)_

Enjoy the story and please review. Comment if you like on any favorite characters, events, least favorite events, least favorite characters, whether I choose the right songs in the background. Any ideas that walk the corridor of your mind, as long as it's appropriate.

****

CHAPTER 3: GAME OF AMITY

**(Saturday Morning)**

When I woke up my hands were still trembling from the events of the night before. There was no logically explanation for what happened…

**(Flashback)**

After my parents had left the room, I lay in bed wide awake gazing at the ceiling and the patterns on it. I believed in the supernatural and my ability to have déjà vu dreams, but this was out of proportion. The sister, who I looked up to, died in a car crash and was talking to me from the other side.

I lay there my eyes opened remembering of an event that just happened to flash in my head.

**(Flash back within a flashback)**

We were in a park playing duel monsters and I was 7 years old. Twelve-year old Katrina was teaching me the game and it's little secrets. She was an older version of myself-facially-and had the same type of slender frame. Except she had middle, lengthen, brunette, layered hair; and emerald tinted eyes. There was also always a strand of banged hair over her right eye.

"Okay kid, this is how the game works…the way to win is to knock your opponent's life points down to zero."

"And how do I do that, sis?"

"There's lots of ways-brute force, strategy, magic, traps. But what you gotta remember is by using all of them. Believe in your deck and you'll win with the help of your monsters."

"Hehe..you're kidding me right? How can you be so superstitious. Believeing in little pieces of cardboard paper to win you duels." I said with my hand behind my head teasing her.

The next look she gave me I never forgot. It was so serious that it made feel like I would wet my pants. She usually had carefree personality who laid back and knew things would turn out just fine. But now it was different by the way she stared into my eyes.

"Listen to me, duel monsters is not just a game. There's things around you that you will not understand until your older." She spoke sternly.

"Like…what?" I asked terrified by this tone of somberness. I have never seen her this serious in my whole entire life. But she now had my undivided attention.

Her face changed back to it's normal self and she gave a small smile.

"Nah, nothing I'm just fooling with ya. But I just saying if you believe in yourself, as well, I'm sure that you'll win about every duel."

I was inspired and wanted to become a great duelist just like her.

"YEAH!! When I believe in the power of paper, anything can happen! Heart of the cardboards, guide me."

"Oh boy, how much did I actually get through to her? That's not what I meant at all." She said as she fell over and sweat dropped.

**(End of one flashback)**

That was the best memory I had of us together because it's when she taught me how to play the game for the very fist time and ever since I never lost a match. All the way up to age 18 she never lost a duel monsters match until she died. It's amazing how she could tell my parents otherwise such as going to a drama meeing or something.

However never in a millennia had I expected this. That e-mail was like she was giving me that serious lecture again. What did she mean way back then saying_ "there are things around you that you will not understand til your older?"_ I decided not to onder so much on the matter. Anyway it's not as if a had a choice my eyes became tired that I drifted to sleep which was, as always, haunted by Kuriboh nightmares. The joys of a little fuzzy puffball critter chasing you around and blowing you up. To think I could have better things to dream of.

**(End of Flashback)**

Now I was unsure whether going to the tournament would be such a great idea. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was, as usual.

"Ok Marika, I've stalled your father so you can run over to your little tournament."

"Um…mom it's a **huge** tournament with lots of people from different parts of the world."

"That's wonderful dear, now run along before your father finds out." She said as if her mind wasn't even in the room. I was worried she would cut herself with the knife she was using to cut the cucumber blindly.

"Um…I decided I don't want to go."

At that moment she woke up. This made her turn around and face me with fire in her eyes. "Marika, your father would not approve of me saying this; but I would be very proud if you go and win that tournament."

"Uh…thanks mom." I was really dumbstruck because it was against the rules to talk about duel monsters inside the walls of my house. I decided to head out to the tournament, after all, my mom seemed to have found a side which I didn't think she even knew she had.

**(At the tournament)**

I arrived and met up with Raine, and Iru. They seemed really happy and excited more than I was. Yet they didn't seem to notice the small trama inside of me. Raine wore a black shirt, white jacket and scarf, blue jeans, and black leather sneakers. Iru wore a black kimono designed shirt with dragons running a mock all over it, and black jeans. I wore a stylish dark blue shirt with a midnight colored dragon sleeping on the front, black jeans, long leather jacket reaching to my knees with leather boots, wearing a yin-yang necklace.

"Hey Marie." Raine greeted. We did our little hand shakes ( we made peacesigns and hit our hands side by side of each other).

"Yoha Broha (her way of saying hi) This is so NEATO FRITO BANDITO!!! (her way of saying cool) You won't believe this…!!!!" Iru exclaimed enthusiastically.

"They have new rules and teams…sort of." Raine calmy in her tranquil voice finished up.

"Why do you always have to finish my sentences for me!"

"Because you're not quick enough to finish them yourself." Raine answered monotone.

"Well…what are they exactly?" I too asked trying to change the subject and to keep them from fighting.

Before they could answer Richard Stone stepped up to the microphone. He was a well-built man, mid 30's blond radiant shining hair and aqua blue eyes. As soon as he spoke the rallied audience quieted down to hear the new suprises that awaited them in this competition.

"Fellow duelists, I am pleased to see all of you here today. As you will know there are new rules to this tournament…" he gestured his hand to the opposite sides of two different stadiums. "You will be separated into teams. One will be kyeilons and the other seikons. The one to my right the blue stadium is for Kyeilons and the left one in green is for Seikons.

_What exactly are kyeilons and seikons?_ I thought to myself as probably every other person was wondering.

When your school is called please report to your designated dueling sector and await further instructions. Now divide into teams and enjoy for this is one tournament you haven't experienced before."

Names of different schools were called out. Cherokee High was called out to be "kyeilons" so we walked over to the right side and our dueling sector. Then after the referees gave everyone a duel disk that were similar to the ones on the show Yugioh- They attached to each duelist arm autonomatically, had a 45 deg. turn, and had blue and white slots to put the cards in. Also, the top on it had a lifepoint count of 8000 and below it was a slot to put monsters into the graveyard.

**(Later that day)**

The duels went by quickly and the finalist were Raine and me. Iru was the last one to duel someone from the Seikon side but she ended up getting elminated because it ended in a tie. Before we could duel Mr. Stone had than announced that Kyeilons could not fight each so he took out a special coin (green/blue colored), flipped it in the air, which made Raine a Seikon.

_Odd...what's the difference between a Kyeilon and a Seikon (besides the color)? And why does the coin make me a Seikon when no one even called it._

When that was over with we then began our battle..

**(Time passes)**

(Midnight (Marika): 900/Ren (Raine):1000)

According to the rules these were the names we would identify ourselves by.

"Rainy-san, why do we always end up in this situation?"

"Beats me, but at least it's between us two and some nutcase."

**"HEY I RESENT THAT!" **Iru yelled from the crowd in the stands.

"Please sit down, young lady, and be quiet. I'm trying to watch the duels." a British woman around her 20's exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I'm cheering my friends out there. So if you don't mind..."

"Not you Iru the nutcase over there obsessed about Seto Kaiba." she said pointing to a guy in the dark corner trying to be a Seto Kaiba. He had three blue eyes white dragons in his deck but that was all he had. I mean he had the attire (which was falling apart) but he was a short, hyper, awkwardly determined person who had nothing related with the dragon master himself. What's worst is he lost in the first match in the tournament to Iru. You think that he could at least last half way. But no he was beaten by fairies.

"Rainy-san listen it comes down to these last rounds. Whoever wins gets the prize and most importantly-the title of Queen of Games. So don't go easy on me."

"Do I ever?"

Iru starts counting her fingers "**Well, there was that one time...then that other time."** she yelled back.

"Oh be quiet, you."

"I happen to bloody agree with your friend." the now irritated British woman exclaimed.

"Nevermind." I said sweatdropping.

Meanwhie in the duel, ironically Raine and me both had our most favorite card on the field,Dark Magician Girl, each having the same attack 2000 and defense 1700. She had short layered blond hair, a light blue and pink short lengthen dress, a helmet that turned to a side way cone which matched her attire, her medium sized staff had pink and light blue streaked on the sides while the end of it was golden. She had pink cheeks and an adorable smile. Now they were both facing each other of on them were facing one another waiting for commands. Raine and me also had 5 cards set face down ready to counterattack each other attacks.

Raine was the first to make her move." I activate _**Harpie's Feather Dust**er_!'" A huge storm of white glowing feather beamed around the field and was on its violent way to me.

"I don't think so." I snapped my finger to activate my magic card. "_**Mystic Space Typhoon**_! Why don't you try again?"

Raine shielded her eyes when I summoned a blue hurricane to vigorously destroy her card. The storm disappeared and everything was clear. But I was surprised to see a feather stuck in Raine's hair. She took no notice.

"I won't try, I'll succeed! Now Dark Magician Girl attack!" She twirled her staff and blew a kiss while she fired a bright beam of light.

_If this works then I can resummon her with 'Monster Reborn'. I hope this works._

"_**Mirror Force**_! You missed me again." A rainbow barrier appear in front of my Dark Magician Girl. When the attack landed, it shattered into a million pieces but not before reflecting the assault back.

Raine's own attack was backfiring her way.

"**Will one of you get hit already?! This back and forth countering is giving me a headache! Before hell has frozen over and satan has opened up a ski resort along with a waffle house."**

**"Sit down before I call security!"**

**"Listen miss or mrs, this is America, a free country, which means I am allowed to cheer on my friends. Not like what you guys do in England with your cups of tea."**(A/N: I'm sorry to all those cool guys in New England. I love you ppl! So does FluffyShiki-sama who is the person who made Iru. Please don't get offended! Just know that she's really pissed, I mean wouldn't you be?)

**"I am born here, I'll have you know!"**

**"Good for you! Now let me enjoy this duel. Besides everyone is entitled to me opinion, especially my friends."**

Getting back to the duel, Raine had her own attack returning back to her "_**Negate Attack**_!" A warp hole appeared in front of her Dark Magician Girl. It swallowed the attack and then started turning to disappear.

"Now it's my turn to go on the offensive. I activate _**Megamorph**_ for my Dark Magician Girl." Since my life points were lower her attack 2000 went up to 4000. A brown ancient seal appeared right on her star necklace and melted into it (this turned it from yellow star to blue star).This made her staff glow bright yellow and grow larger.

I saw the look on Raine's face; she seemed tense and worried, even though she was trying to hide it.

"**Attack Streaming Dark Enchantment**!" Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff in front then behind a gave a faint yell. She pointed the staff at Raine's DMG and released a dark huge beam of the dark colors put together in a swirling motion. The attack was so powerful that her helmet fell over her eyes.

_Urg...this is my last chance. If this doesn't work I'm finished. Come on..._

"I activate my own**_ Mirror Force_**." The barrier she put up made my attack bounce off and return back to me. Her Dark Magician Girl was relieved and they both blew a "phew".

"Don't celebrate yet!"

_Ah Shigato!_

"I activate **_Magical cylinder_**. If you can't counter this you're screwed." Dark Magician Girl took off her hat and it instantly turned into a huge tube which was red and decorated (just like the ones magicians use for their acts. She let go of it and point as if demonstrating a disappearing act. As soon as the attack was absorbed inside a second tube appeared next to the first one; same color and size. Now DMG pointed to the left and went "TA DA!" releasing the same attack back at Raine.

**"Oh I can't watch! Who am I kidding, of course I can! I can't take the suspense!"** It was so much that she almost fell off the stands. "Phew that was close."

The woman next to her rolled her eyes. "You're such a git."

**"Well you're a farkleberry! Who cares?!"**

Meanwhile Raine saw what was coming to her and decided this was the end.

"**_Shrink_**" The huge beam of darkness came her way but instantly it deteriorated to half the size.

_Should I activate my **Magic Jammer? **I don't want to send her to the hosipital, because the ref said to be careful of monsters who have an ATK strength of 3000 and more. It could cause serious damage. No, there's no way I'm using this card to do overkill._

Raine life points hit zero when her DMG was destroyed. She flew back since the attack was still strong. As soon as I won, Kabuki Tamasaki walked up to the stage and handed me three gods cards, legendary dragons, exodia pieces, the new and never-released video Duelist Masters: Legendary Battle Kyeilons vs. Seikons, a called out to everyone** "Midnight, I name you the Queen of Games!" **He was of average height and weight, had neatly combed straight raven hair, dark eyes that seem to hold the spirit of a child, and most importantly he was the maker of duel monster and Yugioh. I was truely honored.

He then bent down and whispered in my ear "You are the only one given this extraordinary gift. Enjoy this new experience of virtual reality."

He handed me a suit-it was completely black and made of elastic, and helmet with a front cover. They both appeared too huge for me.

"Is this all really necessary, sir?"

"Yes and there will be no need to worry about wires. The helmet is linked to your mind while the suit links your body into the game. Now do you suffer from heart attacks or deep depression?"

"Um…no."

"Then you'll be fine. Now enjoy."

"But my suit seems to small."

"It's a one size fits all." he said smiling.

"Oh okay" I hugged Iru and Raine complementing each other on our dueling.

"Iru you were awesome how you used that fairy-combo!"

"Yeah who says fairies are weak. They can wipe the floor with whoever insults them."

"Don't get over your head after all you did lose before you got to Marie and me." Raine pointed out.

"Raine don't push me I already had this British woman who almost called security on me!"

"I'm not pushing anyone I'm just being truthful."

"Guys calm down we all did a great job now who wants to play this new game?"

"ME! ME! OH Pick me you know what I good friend I am!"

"You know she'll only let us borrow it when she's through with it."

"Yep, sorry you guys, but I have to see what it's all about first. Then give you to a heads up."

"Oh okay." They said in defeat.

I went home and went directly to business trying to find out how the game worked…

**Author's Note: **Okay that was awesome to write. Some ppl who checked my story complained about the past tense, which I have all over this chapter. It's for a reason. **Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Existing Characters:** Marika (mine), Marika's mom (mine), Raine (Yami Veedragon), Iru (FluffyShiki-sama), Richard Stone (more in detail, mine)

**Introduced Characters:** Seto Kaiba fan (mine, not important), British woman (mine, not important), Kabuki Tamasaki (dub for Kazuki Takahashi) Don't sue because I never met him and I would never write anything bad about him.

**Preview for Chapter 4: **Marika tries out the new game and finds out that it feels very real. Do emotions effect the outcome? What will she find out about Kyeilons and Seikons? Does the game think for itself? All these questions and more will be answered as soon as I update!

**Side joke**: In this chapter, when Kabuki asks Marika if she has any heart problems doesn't that seem a little odd? The reason is because ppl over a certain age can't play the game; certain events in it feel so real that you couldn't tell the difference. We don't want tramatized adults running about.


	4. IT IS MORE REALITY THEN VIRTUAL

**DUELIST MASTERS DMT**

**A/N:** I'm finally having my chance to update this story. It's so annoying not having time to do anything I want. But that's no excuse! So on with the story, from here on down it gets interesting! I warn it's pretty serious and not really funny. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 3; I really appreciate it! Please R&R

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YGO; Kazuki Takahashi does and always will. **

**CHAPTER 4: IT IS MORE REALITY THEN VIRTUAL**

Istood in my living room staring with marvel at the game before me; the fact that I had it still was not processed.

However,I realized it came with no CD; just a white jump suit and helmet. I looked behind the helmet; what a pleasure it was to read.

**_Instructions: Wear suit and helmet indoors in front of a television._**

**_Warning: People with serious heart conditions should not play this game. Side effects may include serious pain, bone weakness, excessive blood flow, over stimulation of heart and body, having hallucinations, suffering fantasy proneness. Consult a doctor before playing this game._**

Istared skeptically at the suit in my hand.

What the heck… sounds so alluring already. I could consult my dad. On the other hand, if he found out what I had- the side effects wouldn't make a difference. I'd be long dead.

I had takena couple of minutes and thought about my chances of survival. This brought me to remember what my sister had said about fate.

_I'm taking my chances._

I put the suit, zipping iton, and found out it wastwo sizes bigger than me, with the sleeves hung over my hands four inches longer.Suddenly something weird happened. I placed the helmet on my head and remained in total shock my surroundings.

So quickly did the suit shrink to fit my body exactly. I felt light and like a super agent. The helmet also shrunk to fit my head size and the cover came down over my eyes like sunglasses attached to the helmet. However, I couldn't tell the difference of it because my vision had not changed; it remained clear; maybe even more clear then before. The television had turned itself on and the whole room turned desolute and dark. Not only did the game involve the television but it enveloped the whole room into darkness.

Iremained in complete shock hearing a computerized voice in my head. "Welcome to the selection station. Here is where your life long partner will select you."

Total darkness had not shifted it only increased; so muchthat I could not see my hand in front of my face. Suddenly the room lit up just a little bit to a blue color. Afterwards, computer writing surrounded the room. I couldn't read it but it wasn't similar to those from the Matrix of a computer. There was this weird writing scroll itself all over the place around me.

"She has selected you. Meet Wingweaver, your kyilo."

I saw a tall, slender woman with a golden dress that shined in my eyes and beautiful long light marron hair that waved in the non-existant air. I then felt ayellow cell phone in my hand. It was very technologically advanced and had a Wingweaver card sticking out from it.

"Hello my kyeilon, Midnight." she spoke in a royal and noble voice bowing down before me. This revealed her 6 skyblue wings coming out from her back. "Come we await you."

The whole scenery changed. I was in the clouds looking under me to their land. It was like earth but the land massand sea were flipped. "This is our land Rikyu, the other earth. It is in danger if you do not help us. We must defeat the seikon who are trying to invelope this world in darkness;as soon as their done here, all the daihos in your world will be eliminated."

"What are daihos?"

"They are what you call 'humans'."

_Wow this an interesting game. I actually feel like I'm into it._

"This is NOT a game! Your world is already fighting unnecessary wars because daihos are responding to their internal demons!"

"But what does that have to do with this?"

"Seikons have already starting to invade your world by posessing others you know. We must go." She took my hand and we started flying through the clouds. It felt so real, I felt the air go through my hair and the sensation was intense.

_** In amoment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday**_

_**Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing and take control?**_

_**CHORUS  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can  
deny and start to try 'cus it's your time, time to fly**_

_**All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something when there's  
nothing left and the world's feeling hollow**_

_**Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing and take control?**_

_**CHORUS  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can  
deny and start to try 'cus it's your time, time to fly**_

_**And when your down and feeling low,  
just want to run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
You know you better than anyone else**_

_**Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of yesterday**_

_**CHORUS  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can  
deny and start to try 'cus it's your time, time to fly**_

_**Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you  
can deny and start to try 'cus it's your time, time to fly**_

_**Any moment everything can change>>**_

"Where are we going?"

"To the counsel, we must find out a way to your world and fight them."

The phone rang.

"I'm sorry but I must pause this game."

"PAUSE?! Pause what game?! This is serious we must hurry! Lives are counting on us."

"Please..."

"Fine..." she sighed. "Just hurry..."

Whentook my helmet off my suit instantly came off. I went to the phone and picked it up to hear a familiar voice.

"Hi Marie." he sounded depressed as if something was terribly wrong.

"Hi Saiyan, what's wrong?"

"Uhh...I don't know how to put this..."

"Jon tell me this has something to do with why you're avoiding me."

"Uhh...yes it does."

My eyes started to water. I knew what was coming next but I tried to keep my breath still from shaking.

"Yes?"

"You're a wonderful person...and perfect..."

"You are dumping me, right?"

"Uhh..uh...yes." he whispered.

I made a fake sly smile that I knew he felt over the phone line.

"You're too perfect to be true." he said in one breath hesitantly.

I sighed in sadness "Remember that one day last year in the summer?"

"..." He was listening intently I could tell.

"Let me refresh your memory." I said silently.

**(Flashback) (3rd person)**

_I could remember it like it was yesterday..._

Saiyan held Marie's hands in his own and looked her straight in the eyes. For the first time in her life she felt weak, fragile, helpless.

"I...I...love you..."

Marie's face lit up but as it did, seriousness crept behind it.

"What's wrong?"

"Hehe nothing, you just said you loved me, but for how long?"

"As long as I still have breath in my lungs, and to me that's forever. You know I would never hurt you or cause any kind of pain."

"No one can ever promise you they will never hurt you, because at one  
time or another it will happen. The real promise is if the time you  
spent together will be worth the pain in the end"

Marie gave a sly smile. "Plus you can't live forever; you may not believe this but one year from now you're going to say I'm too perfect and breakup with me. You'll find this beautiful girl and go out with her. She'll have long raven and look a little like me, but she'll act very different. Ridiculous, ha?"

"Yeah, I would never leave you. I love you."

"Me too."

**(End of flashback) (Back to 1st person)**

"Do you rememberNOW John?"

"...Y-Yes." I could feel his shock over on the other line.

_How could she have predicted this from happening? I' am dating a girl from her describtion, but how did she know?_

"Enjoy your life without me, that is as long as your happy. Bye..." I hung up.

"Marie...I only wish you could be happy." All he could hear was the dial tone.

My back touched the nearest wall and I slide down. Tears I tried to hide forced themselves out.

_Why does this always happen with me?_

I wiped my tears away and went back to the game.

_Hopefully it will cheer me up._

I placed the helmet on my head and the suit back on. Wingweaver had kept her word and was right there waiting. She gave me a stern look. She could see my tears."You can't help us in this condition!"

"What condition?"

"Your sadness affects your emotion. All the battles we will fight are aerial. If you are sensitive you will not be able to fly. All winged creatures must have happiness in their soul otherwise they will fall!" When angels fall, they fall in darkness. When darkness falls, angels will come.Don't let your heart control your mind..."

"Now that you mentioned it I feel heavy." when I said this the clouds below me, which kept me surfaced, opened up and I was falling at rampant speed. "AHHHH!!!!HELP ME!!" Wingweaver looked away ashamed. 

_How are we expected to depend on Daihos to help us. They are too weak and fragile._

_**NOOO!!!!**_

I kept falling but before I could hit ground; someone hadcaught me.

"Dark Magician Girl?!"

"Hello Midnight, I am Liena, your true partner."

"But the computer chose...I mean Wingweaver chose..."

"She was one of them, a seikon. She was trying to corrupt you pretending she was a kyeilon. That was your first test/ In this world duel monsters will try to make you a seikon, yet if they abandon you it means they have no control over you. You are destined to be a kyeilon, this is no one decision but yours, even if you cannot see it."

I knew I could definitely trust her because I've fought many duels with the Dark Magician Girl. I looked down at my cell phone, the picture of Wingweaver burned off and Dark Magician Girl appeared. Once she did the cell phones color changed to light blue.

"Come we must hurry. It is true- seikon have found their way to earth."

**(A couple hours later, days in Rikyu)**

After so much fighting what seemed a millions battles in 5 days. I was standing outside a cave ready to end this bloodshed. I had to keep telling myself it was just a game, because it felt so real. The cell phone had broken because there was no need for a duel disk. Cards weren't used at this level. Just a players level of KA and strategy to summon traps and magic verbally were helpful. It was definitely a different way of fighting.

"We're finally in Demonia's lair." I was now looking through Liena's eyes. We were in sync, I was her and she was me. It was such an amazing feeling.

"**COME OUT SO WE CAN END THIS!!"** me and Lienayelled into the dank cavesimultaneously.

**"CoMe OuT sO wE cAn EnD tHiS!!,"** echoed a voice similar to my own from the shadows. It hissed in a demonic manner.

_An echo? Does this mean no one's here._

**"aN eChO? DoEs ThIs MeAn No OnE's HeRe?!?,"** repeated the same voice.

_It hears my thoughts?!_

"Indeed...HAHAHA!!! Let's play! The game is 'Kill me before I kill you' Beg for mercy now while you still have the chance!!!

"I will never beg for mercy - I will never kiss your feet.!!!"

"You're no fun. Fine then-CATCH!!!"

"OH CRAP!" We dodged a dark magic attack, only bylittle, thrown at us in top speed and power.

"Fine, now it's our turn!!!" We threw dark magic attacks through the whole cave.

"ARGGHHH!" We heard a hit but no still no body appeared. It wascreptwithin the shadows.

_How are we going to do this? She knows our thoughts and strategies. Even her attacks are equivalent to ours. Liena, do youthink is a corrupt Dark Magician Girl?_

"I was a weak Dark Magican Girl long ago! But now I have no equal! The time for dueling is over now it is time to DIE!"

Numerous attacks were thrown at us including ice beams, flame throwers, shadow spheres, electric shocks, and more. We could barely dodge them all. But we did luckily.

"Quick one are you, I like you, when the world is mine your death shall be quick and painless."

"You're all talk and no action. First you have to be able to land an attack and get pass us!"

"I told you I love having fun with my opponents even atfive percent."

_Five percent?!?! She's toying with me thiscan't be good. If this is only a little...dear god what is she?!?!_

"Come out and face me coward!"

"Believe meI would but there is no body I can use. I am the shadows and darkness themselves. But enough talk, all I want to hear from you are the sounds of anguished screaming!"

Shadows began to crept around me taking a hold of my legs and hands. "There's no way you can dodge me now!"

The last attack I saw was a flame thrower. I tried to shield my eyes but that was where it exactly landed. I could feel my optic nerves giving way. "MMYYY EEYEEESS!!""

_**"MIDNIGHT ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Liena asked telepathetically worried, I knew she felt the same exact pain.**_

_I....can't...see. What...the..heck!!!_

Liena could feel my fear and I had a strong feeling that Demonia could too. "How does it feel to not know where I am, then again you never needed your sight here anyway. If you ask me, I did you a favor."

"Keep talking, that way I can find you!" My hearing was enhancing itself every second, I could feel it.

"Oh, no child, for your hearing will disappear next!"

A loud sonic boom was heard and with it several rocks were starting to fall. I tried in vain to cover my hears but the shadows kept my arms stretched. Several rocks hit me everywhere."AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

_No I have to do something and save Midnight._

"MIDNIGHT!" Liena yelled in vain.

The shadows let go of me and dropped my staff. I was paralyzedto theon the ground.

"You are bounded by a curse...A curse of fear.."

_This isn't real, it's just a game, i'm not afraid of a game._

**_Your mind tells otherwise, child! This is more real than virtual!_**

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!_

_**When I'm done here, I'll make your worst fears reality. All your love ones will die by my hand!HAHAHA! It's too bad your were not a worthy. Pathetic...**_

**"NOOOO!!!! I won't let you!!! SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!"**

The whole cave was illuminated in a bright light. A figure of shadow was then visible

_CALL ME PATHETIC NOW!_

She had a grin on it's face. I could feel it from the sinister laughing.

_What is she thinking?!_

I felt around over me and took a hold of a lit up sword.

_I still have my touch, smell, and taste!_

"THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO BEAT DARKNESS!!! AND THAT IS WITH THE HELP OF LIGHT!!"

I stabbed Demonia where it seemed to be in the heart. The sword of light guided me to heart of darkness.

**_Many...thanks. _**

_What do you mean?!_

_**You have released me, I needed someone to defeat me because I am worthless in this shadow state. The game may end here but my terror has just begun. For granting this gift, here is your reward!**_

"AHHHHH!!!!" I could feel my helmet and suit get surged in real thunder! My body was thrown out of both of them and I flew to my living room wall before I black out...

A/N: I hope all youguys enjoyed that chapter even though there wasn't much comedy. Please read and review!

**_Chapter 5- While in shock, Marie relives her dream of the Kuriboh attack. Only this time DMG is there to help her. Is it a dream though? Why is she in the hospital in coma? Is it even a normal case of a coma? You wouldn't believe who visits her._**


End file.
